Observation
by Buttercup12490
Summary: After the tournament of power Goku wishes for all the erased universes to be revived and integrated into Universe 7. Brianne de Chateau travels to Earth obsessed to understand the strong love that defeated her. Krillin18


Observation

After the tournament of power Goku wishes for all the erased universes to be revived and integrated into Universe 7. Brianne de Chateau travels to Earth obsessed to understand the strong love that defeated her. Krillin18

Disclaimer and warnings: I do not own DBS or any of its characters. This chapter has scenes of explicit nature, NSFW.

 ** _Anything written like this are Brianne's 1st person observations._**

...

Brianne stuffed her suitcase in the bubble and took a seat. Sanka Ku and Su Roas stood outside the bubble looking worried. Sanka Ku said, "Brianne-sama the tournament is over. We were resuscitated and our universe is thriving here in Universe 7, there's no need to do this."

"I must understand this love Sanka Ku," Brianne said.

"I know she defeated you but..." Su Roas started but Brianne stopped her by simply lifting up her hand.

"It's not about the fact that she beat me or me wanting a revenge," Brianne said. "When she escaped my trap and beat me I assumed she was a love-less monster especially when I figured she was married to that unattractive man..."

"Everyone is beautiful in their own way Brianne-sama," Su Roas said dreamily.

Brianne nodded. "I suppose. When she beat me and I saw them looking at each other I knew I found a love that surpasses all the love of our entire universe. I want to understand that love and feel it in my heart."

"Ahh such a genius!" Sanka Ku cried.

"With that kind of love your power will grow exponentially," Su Roas said cheerfully.

Brianne smiled. "That May be so, but this is about love not power. She stood and looked to her God of destruction and angel. "I am ready to go Heles-sama."

Heles smiled and said, "what a beautiful journey of love you will have. This bubble will take you right to Earth."

With those words the bubble shut completely and zoomed off into the sky.

...

 _ **Day 1**_

 _ **The bald midget seems to have grown out his hair a bit since the last time I saw him. He is sparring with Goku pretty heavily. He seems to have gotten more muscular too. Apparently he's been training for a while now. A black-haired woman is coming out of the house. This must be Goku's wife. She's very beautiful. I can see why a warrior like Goku chose her.**_

"Goku, Krillin," Chichi said. "Food is ready."

"Oh yes! Come on Krillin-san," Goku said. The two ran in like barreling animals nearly knocking over Chichi who immediately threw a frying pan at them.

"Be careful you hooligans!"

Chichi scoffed and followed them into the house.

 _ **Day 1 is turning out to be uneventful for the couple. The midget stayed having dinner at Goku's place and Android 18 has been spending the day shopping with a little blonde girl which I assume is her daughter with the midget because she has her beautiful blonde locks but is noiseless like her father. Pity. She could've gotten her mom's look and maybe her dad's height, that wouldn't have been so bad. Her companion was a blue haired beautiful woman with a purple-haired little boy who was just way too excited.**_

"So are you ready to go to the last store 18-san?" Bulma said with smirk.

18 blushed deeply. "Do we have to?"

"If you really want to thank Krillin then yes," Bulma said. "First off he did good at the tournament despite being the first out, then he was super supportive when 17 died, then when you got home he went totally overboard with chores and cooking and gifts to make up for failure at the tournament. You owe him."

18 nodded. "O-okay Bulma."

Bulma grinned and said, "Trunks take Marron to the arcade." She handed him money and he cheered and took Marron hand before zooming off at superhuman speed with her.

Bulma gripped 18's wrist and dragged into a lingerie store.

 _ **Interesting. She's getting sexual inducing clothing for the ugly midget? Why?**_

18 tried on seven different outfits until she found the one was brought out her assets the most and left very little to the imagination. It was a red lacy bra that had leather straps connected to lacy booty shorts that only covered half her butt and had button in the front that could remove the front part of her underwear.

"If Krillin had a nose he would bleed," Bulma said laughing.

"Do you wear stuff like this for Vegeta?" 18 said after changing back to her regular clothes and taking her item to the counter.

"Oh yes all the time, it drives his hormonal Saiyan brain crazy!" Bulma said laughing.

Vegeta. Is this blue-haired woman Vegeta's woman? Again a formidable choice. She has the spunk that Goku's wife had or maybe even more.

"Are all Saiyans hormonal?" 18 said with a laugh. "I don't imagine Goku being very hormonal."

Bulma shrugged. "Vegeta is. I don't know if that's a Saiyan thing or a just him thing. But Goku trains constantly so he always has adrenaline in his system, and when he fights he's not a doof like always he's actually super smart and instinctual so I guess that would happen in the bedroom. Plus he has two sons. They had to come from somewhere."

18 snorted derisively. "I guess. He probably doesn't even know what he's doing."

Bulma scoffed. "Definitely not."

 ** _18 spent hours preparing the house. Vegeta's mate took mini blonde version of the midget so their apartment was empty. I can see through walls with my abilities so I can observe this without being seen or detected. 18 put candles all over the place, turned off all the other lights, and got into her new lingerie outfit. All for the little man. Could it be possible? Could there be a love that surpasses the bounds of physical beauty? Such a thing is unheard of!_**

Krillin arrived to the apartment dressed in khaki pants and a red shirt that said "Taco." His eyes were shut as he cheerfully dropped his duffel bag aside and said, "I'm home! Babe what a great training today! Goku says I'm at the highest level I've ever been. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale are coming tomorrow, he says I can match up to them in a spar! We're going to…" he opened his eyes and saw 18 standing there in the red lingerie holding two glasses of wine.

"Welcome home my warrior," she said with a flirtatious smile.

His eyes were wide and his face was bright red as he took the glass from her and chugged it down in one gulp. 18 smirked at his obvious frustration and slowly drank her wine. She could feel his eyes on her watching every movement, even the liquid sliding down her throat.

Super charged sexual energy. Impressive. She seems to have the power though, which makes sense considering her superior power and beauty.

When 18 finished her drink and looked at Krillin again he had a hungry look in his eyes. Krillin stepped forward and gently put a hand on her hips, "you are a goddess…Lazuli."

 ** _Lazuli? Who's that?_**

18 blushes wildly. "D-don't use my h-human name."

"Why not?" Krillin said gently caressing her face. "Lazuli is the person inside you. That is who you truly are. Android 18 is what Gero created. I love android 18 don't get my wrong, but I also love those moments when you let Lazuli come out. She's the beautiful lost little girl who's known nothing but loneliness and pain. It reminds me of me before I met Goku-san. I was a lonely little monk with no family who was ridiculed for being too short and ugly with no nose and you were an orphaned little girl with only your brother for company until Gero kidnapped you both and mutilated you into killer androids. He tried to get rid of that little girl just like those horrible monks tried to get rid of that little boy who wanted to train with Master Roshi. They didn't succeed. Those innocent children are a part of who we are. That's why on that bridge despite the fact that you had literally beat the crap out of all my friend savagely I couldn't fight you cause I saw that little girl."

18 laughed. "And here I thought it was cause you were scared."

"That too," Krillin admitted with shy chuckle. "When I had that controller in my hand to deactivate you I saw how terrified you looked as Cell looked for you. That's when I saw her clearly for the first time. That's when I saw Lazuli underneath all the killer android armor. And that's when I knew I loved you."

18's eyes welled up.

Krillin smiled and caressed her cheek. "I love you 18."

18 placed her hand on his and said, "call me Lazuli."

With those words Krillin wrapped his hand around 18's neck and pulled her to him for a deep kiss.

 ** _I'm literally crying right now. I can't believe how beautiful this love is. In all the planets that I've visited in my universe and all of the other universes that are now together in one I've never seen a love so pure and beautiful as this. This is not about control or beauty or strength, this is about two souls connected as one! I've never seen anything so beautiful._**

Krillin lifted 18 up as they kissed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Krillin started kissing her neck and walking towards the bedroom. 18 slid her fingers into her fuzzy hair that was starting to grow out and moaned. "Krillin," she breathed. "I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Can't help it babe I'm a hopeless romantic," he said.

18 laughed and moaned at the same time. "I know."

Krillin moved them into their bedroom and gently laid 18 down on the bed. He kissed down her clavicle to her bra and kissed the creamy parts of her breasts as he unhooked the straps and the back part of her bra. He slid it off slowly and slowly licked her nipples.

"Kami Krillin," 18 moaned.

Krillin's hands continued to slid down 18's stomach until they reached her underwear. He slid it down her legs and threw it aside murmuring, "so beautiful."

"Krillin," 18 moaned as Krillin kissed down her stomach to her navel. He licked her navel and kissed further down until her reached his goal. "Ahhh, Krillin."

He moved with exact precision knowing exactly where to touch and how to touch. 18 arched up and gripped the sheets. Her moans escalated in volume and she started thrashing. Krillin moved relentlessly and used his strength to keep her still enough.

18's body started shaking as a scream ripped through her throat. Sweat drops started sliding down her body and her hands gripped the baby hairs growing on Krillin's head. He grunted in pain but continued his ministrations until 18's body collapsed onto the bed and she started panting.

Krillin stood up and watched her recover. It only took a moment because of her infinite energy. He definitely had to up his stamina to keep up with that kind of energy and 18 never complained.

Krillin took off his taco shirt and khaki pants. 18 jumped out of the bed before Krillin could take off his boxers and kissed him passionately. Krillin craned his neck up to receive the kiss and gripped her hips as her hands roamed over her newly defined muscles.

"This is how I remember you the first time we met," 18 said. "Your muscles were thick and defined, but you are much stronger now than then."

"Not strong enough to beat you but definitely stronger," Krillin said as 18 slid down his boxers.

Impressive. For such a small guy…

"Show me your new strength," 18 whispered huskily in his ear.

Krillin growled lowly and picked up 18 by the thighs. He lifted her up high until he was lined up to her entrance and she clung to his neck tightly.

He thrust into her in one movement and she cried out. He wasted no time at all and slammed her into the nearest wall. 18 grunted at the impact and dug her nails into his shoulders. A bright white aura surrounded them as Krillin powered up and he started thrusting so hard and fast it was impossible to see. 18 screamed and clung to him as he increased his power to max and moved in and out hard and fast.

18's orgasms hit her back to back. She lost count after the sixth one, her body was trembling so hard it shook the whole room. Krillin's body started trembling and he groaned loudly as he released himself into her.

The aura disappeared and they both sighed deeply as they crumbled down to the ground with Krillin's back on the floor and 18 on top of him. "I love you eig…Lazuli."

18 smiled and kissed his jawline. "I love you Krillin."

 ** _Day 27_**

 ** _They are definitely an interesting couple. Sometimes they fight like crazy and end up actually physically fighting with the little man losing every single time but then afterwards they'd have crazy makeup sex. Other times they lived in complete harmony. They took care of things around the house and with their daughter in perfect coordination and barely even spoke to each other and then afterwards they'd either cuddle together all night or make love slowly. I've never seen passion quite like this before. Today they were all gathered at Vegeta and Bulma's house. The kids played all over the grass and the adults meandered around the yard talking and eating with their god of destruction and his angel. I thought only Heles-sama had a personal relationship with her subjects but it looks like Beerus-sama also did the same. Krillin and 18 sat together at the bench laughing at something a man with scars on his face was saying and…_**

"Brianne-san?"

Brianne whirled around wide eyed. "Goku-san!"

Goku smiled jovially and said, "I knew I sensed a great power suppressing. I've been feeling it for while."

Brianne panicked. "Please don't say anything Goku-san I'm just doing some research."

Goku looked confused. "Research?"

"To understand pure love," Brianne said.

Goku glanced at the general direction of her recording equipment and saw pictures of Krillin and 18 all over her computer. "You want to understand how she beat you."

"No!" Brianne defended. "I just want to…"

"It's okay Brianne-san," Goku said lifting up a hand. "Whenever I've been defeated I've always strived to understand why and how and work to eventually beat them."

"I don't want to challenge 18-san to a fight," Brianne said. "I don't seek ultimate power like you do, I seek ultimate love. I want to take this pure love and share it with our universe."

Goku nodded. "Now that all of our universes are combined that's a lot of love to share."

Brianne nodded. "They have a beautiful love that is overwhelming and so pure, I believe I can share it with our whole giant universe."

Goku grinned then looked a bit serious, "say do Krillin and 18 know about this research? Chichi, my wife, says that this stuff is very private."

Brianne panicked so much she almost fell out of the tree she was hiding in. "No no no please don't tell them. I believe I have everything I need so I should leave."

"Join our picnic!" Goku said grinning cheerfully. "There's a lot of great food."

Brianne smiled at him, "thank you Goku-san but I think I'll be heading out I have a lot of research to organize and share."

Goku smiled and said, "okay. Come visit again soon!"

Brianne packed away all of her things and said, "next time I come we'll spar. I learned a lot of new tricks."

Goku made a determined face. "You're on."

"And with this love I've experienced," Brianne said with a grin, "I might just win."


End file.
